Learning to love
by x-Miss-Kiki-Sohma-x
Summary: at the beach house Yuki, Tohru, Haru and Kyo are together. What happens? rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!!! Yes I know it's been a while!!! I even stopped reading fanfics too!! __**is sad**__ I can't believe it! Anyway I got back into it a couple of days ago and was all like OMG new HaruxKyo stories!!! Must read . . . I'm like now totally obsessed they are my fav characters and pairing after all :D my mate helped me come up with this one. Anyway I'll stop talking now!! Hope you like!!_

_P.S if there are any typos or grammar mistakes then I am very sorry but I am currently looking for a beta_

Disclaimer: me no own fruits basket . . Bursts into tears

* * *

**Here in your arms **

It was a beautiful sunny day, and the couple were walking through the woods. Holding hands both were content and smiling happily. The young woman whose brunette hair shone in the sun let her hand drop, she couldn't pretend any longer.

"Kyo? I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I said I'd date you for a while on Yuki's request, he really does think of you as a brother. Kyo I hate that I'm hurting you, I love you but I'm not _in _love with you. It's Yuki I need" the woman trailed off.

Kyo was staring at the ground, tears threatening to spill. He'd known all along that she was only doing as Yuki had asked, but that hadn't stopped him from believing that maybe; just maybe she could learn to love a hideous monster such as himself, the hideous monster that was the cat of the Zodiac.

The Outcast.

He'd hoped that maybe this time he'd won. Maybe this time he wouldn't be abandoned. But he knew deep down that I wasn't to be . . . . .

* * *

yeah not the end just the begining thought i'd get it up and see what people thought of it before i continued writing


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okie dokes!!! I'm back for another chapter . . i think this ones a bit longer. It might not make that much sense though i didn't know what to do. And I'm not that happy with it . . . might scrap this story anyway.

Disclaimer: don't own never will

* * *

The woman stood and looked at the heartbroken cat,as he slowly sank to the floor. She was confused and didn't know what to do.

A boy with two toned hair looked on from behind a tree. He'd managed to get lost again and had stumbled upon the pair. He'd seen the truth being told and his placid grey yes flicked from the woman ,now flustered and worried, back to the orange haired boy, now on all fours, his body racked with tears.

"Kyo" Haru stepped out from where he was and made himself known to the pair. Tohru visibly jumped, but Kyo made no acknowledgment of Haru's presence.

"Tohru, why don't you go find Yuki and start dinner?" Haru's face gave nothing away as he went to kneel beside the cat.

"O..okay, hatsuharu-kun please take care of Kyo-kun"Tohru' smile was faint and forced. The pitter patter of her feety faded as she scurried off towards the summer house.

Haru gently lifted Kyo's chin, only to see the stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.

Kyo did not try to hide his tears, nor did he attempt to run away. Instead he let himself be picked up by his cousin and carried back to the summerhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N back again at the request of a reviewer .:sweatdrop:.(sorry i have the memory of a goldfish) i'm carrying on the story. But if I don't get a review after this I am going to abandon this. Well say it's complete. .

Disclaimer: me no own. . fruits basket or the song . . . if I owned furuba it would be kyo haru pairing!

* * *

Kyo clung to Haru and sobbed. Not just because of what Tohru had said and he'd known all along, but because he felt cared for in a way he'd never experienced. The warm embrace that was given by Haru was more than he'd ever known. It reminded him of a song he'd once heard by the Shiny Toy Guns, it was called " I Promise You Walls"

Loneliness  
Is more than we'll ever feel  
Blind as you are  
Watching everything  
When we die  
Faith is lost...  
Once again  
Taking hold of all we are

Who says we die?  
Before we live  
I promise you walls of grace  
...to carry on  
When we're lost  
..We'll find a way

Loneliness  
Or should we say something more?  
Oceans arise  
Washing over me  
Cold company  
Dark shades of harmony  
Chasing the lies no one believes...

He believed it described the way the cats in his family were treated, but he couldn't place who would ever sing this to him. He'd found the answer now. He would be protected by Haru if he cared that much. Would Haru promise him the walls to keep him safe? To keep him from breaking completely. _But then again _Kyo thought to himself_ was I even whole in the begiing? How can someone who was never whole, break?_ Kyo's sobbing intensified, and Haru's concern grew. He truly cared for the cat, he'd never let anything happen to him. And yet here he was holding the tearful cat, not being able to do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N meh i was bored here's another chapter aren't you lucky!:D

Disclaimer: me no own. bleh

* * *

Haru glanced at the orange haired boy in his arms, the house was in plain view now and he could see Tohru bustling around in the kitchen. Kyo's tears had subsided for now, but Haru was still worried. He himself had been like this when Rin had dumped him,shock, tears and then nothing. He couldn't feel anything. He was beyond tears but still to hurt to move on. He was worried, he'd never seen the fierce cat like this. The usually loud, brash boy, whimpering in the arms of another. He held Kyo in a bridal fashion and started to ponder how he'd felt if he was in a different situation.

He was walking up the path now, Yuki was standing at the door waiting for them to come in. Kyo noticed Yuki, and instead of doing as Haru expected, which was jumping out of his grasp and denying anything and everything, he only held on tighter and buried his face in Haru's shirt.

_Kyo must be really hurt. why do people think that just because he's the cat of the zodiac he can put up with almost anything? The deepest scars are those we cannot see. Kyo's just become very good at hiding his emotions, and this made him break down. There's nothing sadder in the world than seeing someone you love cry._

Haru walked straight past Yuki without a second glance and took Kyo upstairs. Walking through the halls he noticed little signs Tohru had put up for his benefit. He stopped outside a room with Kyo's name on. He opened the door with his elbow and walked inside the bland room. Gently he laid Kyo on to the bed and turned to walk out the door, thinking Kyo would want sometime alone.

"H . . .haru . ." Kyo's voice was shaky and his clammy hand grasped Haru's wrist. "P. . please don't leave me"

Haru looked down at the boy and his heart broke at the sight of the boys eyes, the were clouded with misery and insecurities. Haru perched on the edge of the bed and brushed a hair from Kyo's face. The natural beauty the boy had was shattered by his tear stained cheeks.


End file.
